


You Are Loved

by SerinaSeras



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, Dark Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Death, F/M, Hurt, Hurt Dean Winchester, Impala, Love, Man of Letters Dean, Mark of Cain, Mark of Cain Cure, Men of Letters, Men of Letters Bunker, Pain, Post-Mark of Cain, Protective Dean Winchester, References to Supernatural (TV), Sick Dean Winchester, Supernatural Elements, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaSeras/pseuds/SerinaSeras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gun goes off, dissipating all of the control you had left. Dean was infected with the Mark of Cain and you couldn't take this pain and misfortune anymore. You begin to break down in front of Dean letting all of your emotions run wild, pleading for him to stop. But will he listen? Can he really change? Or will the mark control him forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Loved

Occurs at the end of the 22nd ep of season 10 "The Prisoner" when you know who gets shot) 

The crack from the gun echoed throughout the bunker. Dean stood there, pistol still in hand, eyes colder than ever before. Sure you all had endured the reoccurring bullshit that was your lives, the constant backstabbing and distrust, the death, the pain, the lies. But it all became just too much, you thought there would be a time when it would all get a little easier. When you would be rewarded by the universe for all the good you were doing. That was so stupid of you to think, the universe was never on your side, it was never on anyone's side, even the "good guys". God was gone and no matter what you did, things only got to be harder each day. 

Now it was difficult yes, but nothing could compare to the sorrow and hurt you felt for Dean. He harbored it all, the pain, the guilt, the responsibility, he took upon things that weren't even his problem. It was killing him inside and turning him into the very thing he was trying to stop. This broke your heart, you hated it, hated that you weren't strong enough to do something, hated that you had to see him like this. 

Words were barely comprehendible when the tears and sobs came spiraling through. It was all too much for you, you had no idea what to do anymore and you couldn't handle seeing the man you loved broken inside. The pain coursed through your body, with every step you took closer to him. Those cold eyes looked back at you blankly, even as you cradled his face in your hands. "Dean stop" the words coming out as gasps, grasping onto his face looking into his soul praying he'd hear you. "I-I can't anymore Dean" you cried, berrying you face in his chest, clutching onto the back of his neck "I don't know what to do... I don't know how to help..." 

The sound of the gun dropping to the floor was muddled with the sounds of your agony. "Nothing's getting better... Everyone keeps dying. It's too much, I see you like this and it... It" the tears overwhelmed you, and you shook uncontrollably. Attempting to calm yourself down you tried to continue "You've been through so much, you try so hard. I need you to feel loved" you whimpered holding him tighter "I need you to know that you're loved" 

The longing that you had been holding back freed itself as you moved closer to his face, slowly but surely kissing him on his lips, pouring your entire heart into it. The tears didn't stop, even when you released his lips from yours and unhurriedly placed soft kisses over his face. His forehead, his cheeks, his jaw, leaving no place untouched by your lips. Each kiss adjoined with you whispering "you are loved" to him, over and over again. 

The words began to continue on as a chant even when you switched to passionate kisses on his lips. The phrase seeming stronger and more hypnotic every time it was repeated on your tongue. Strong arms wrapped around your waist tightly, causing you to stop your ministrations and stare directly into his eyes, making your heart stop. A flicker of the familiar light they had once shown, it was barely noticeable, but you could faintly see it in the shadows. 

He didn't speak, he just looked and you for the longest time. Taking his thumbs Dean wiped the tears that continued to poor down your face. He leaned in closer, pausing still, until finally his voice came out low and with a new sort of intensity "YOU. ARE. LOVED" he asserted profoundly, thumbs circling on the sides of your hips. "YOU. ARE . LOVED" Winchester repeated, doing the same thing you had just done, covering every inch of your face and neck with kisses.

"YOU. ARE. LOVED" the Hunter said once picking you up, causing you to wrap yourself around his torso, while he carried you to his room. The walk there was silent, besides your meek sobs that had weakened partially. Placing you gently under the covers, Dean eventually followed en suite, encasing his arms around you protectively. 

There was so much that wasn't said, yet at the same time so much that was. The fact of it all was that, stories had it wrong, love doesn't just magically break curses and spells, what it does is only relieve the pain. It helps remind you to stay anchored, no matter how far the chain may be, it still reminds you that you can always come back from it. There is a way, Cain may have been consumed by the mark and Dean could very well end up like him. 

Although, there was one thing that Cain didn't have, and it was you. So maybe just maybe, you all could overcome this, maybe HE could overcome this! Though nothing had fully changed from what happened before, the chaste glimpse of Dean's humanity was enough to ensure that maybe your lives wouldn't be as tragic as they had been. These thoughts danced through both of your minds as the need for sleep beckoned to you both. 

But, before your dreams had captured your consciences Dean's lips found their way to you ear whispering "I will wear you in my hearts core, forever". Ending the night off just a little brighter than before you were both sucked into the darkness of the night once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after the episode "The Prisoner" and I was just so emotional because I hated seeing Dean so broken. So I pretty much wrote this fic while bawling my eyes out XD so yea, hope you like it!


End file.
